Gilgamesh (Tower of Druaga)
|-|The Tower of Druaga= |-|The Return of Ishtar= |-|The Blue Crystal Rod= |-|The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon= |-|Druaga Online: The Story of Aon= |-|Aegis of Uruk (Anime)= Summary Gilgamesh is the main protagonist of the Tower of Druaga (also known as Babylonian Castle Saga) video game series created by Namco on arcades in 1984. He is patterned after the Gilgamesh of Sumerian legend. Gil is the knight with a golden armor who faces the perils of the tower, and not only must Gil use his sword and shield to navigate through the labyrinthine floors of the tower, he must use his wit and memory to reveal the locations of the treasures contained on each floor, some of which are absolutely necessary for Gil's success. During his adventure, Gil becomes more powerful and he manages to recover the Blue Crystal Rod that was with Succubus, kill the demon Druaga, and rescue Ki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Gilgamesh, Gil, King Gilgamesh (anime) Origin: The Tower of Druaga Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old (in the anime) Classification: Human, Prince, Golden Knight, King of Babylim (in the anime) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; In Sword of Uruk, remains immortal as long as Druaga exists. He will live forever, unable to age and die), Martial Arts (Can fight enemies with his fists via Knuckles weapon type), Attack Reflection (Can block/deflect magical attacks with his shield/Spell Canceller sword and physical attacks via Counter Shield), Forcefield Creation (Can generate a barrier around Ki and render her invulnerable in The Return of Ishtar), Statistics Amplification (Via Jet Boots/Shield of Force), Statistics Reduction (Evil Sword/Shield reduces Gil's attack power/defense. Can lower the enemy's battle skills/power via Shield of Disablement/Power Breaker), Status Effect Inducement (Can make enemies panic via Shield of Confusion), Power Nullification (Can obstruct the enemy's magic via Shield of Obstruction and prevent magicians from casting spells via Quiet Scroll), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts and spirits with his sword), Healing (Via Healing Potion and Quartz Shard), Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts via Candle), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Via Fire weapons and Claymore of Hellfire), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder weapons, Sulfur Shard and Lightning Strike), Water Manipulation (Via Aqua weapons and Aquamarine Shard), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice weapons, Iceberg Shield and Marble Shard), Air Manipulation (Via Spear of Air and Vapor Juggler), Earth Manipulation (Can make the earth tremble via Earthshaker hammer), Weather Manipulation (Can rend the skies and produce lightning via Thunderbolt of Zeus hammer), Light Manipulation (Via Light weapons. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=763G7OJ80Jo&t=4s Can generate light from his armor to see in dark dungeons in The Nightmare of Druaga]), Darkness Manipulation (Via Dark weapons), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death upon the enemy via Soul Hunter and Blade of Death), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep via Sleep Smite, Shield of Sleep and Sleep Scroll), Temporary Invulnerability (Can become invincible and crash through enemies for several seconds via Heat Scroll. Cannot get damaged by any enemy on one floor via Blue Crystal), Time Stop (Can stop all enemies' movement for 20 seconds via Gold Clock), Teleportation (Can warp back to a town in an instant via Feather), Resistance to Poison/Fire Manipulation (Can protect himself from poison/fire via Venom Blocker/Fire Shield. Can pass through fire floors/fireballs/fire breath via Necklaces) and Magic (Abyss shield has a high resistance to magic attacks. Can be protected from spells for a short time via Shell Scroll) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can break down walls with his pickaxe and sword) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge and block lightning bolts shot by magician enemies), higher with Jet Boots (Increases Gil's movement speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can wield gigantic weapons such as Berserker's Hammer and Labrys which needs superhuman strength to wield it according to its description) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Very high (Went through all 60 floors of Druaga's tower and back down in its crumbled remains with no signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, higher with abilities/other items Standard Equipment: Various swords/shields/axes/spears/whips/maces/knuckles/hammers/rapiers/sabers/blades/claymores, armors, other items, etc. Intelligence: High (Can navigate through the labyrinth floors of Druaga's tower and reveal the locations of treasure chests contained on each floor with ease) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Armored Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Blade Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Armor Users